


I Try to Reason Why

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Kissing, M/M, Yuletide, Yuletide 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Tyler walk through a scene. It doesn't go quite like they expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try to Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



> Comments and con crit. are much appreciated. Thanks for the great prompts, kissoffools; I hope you enjoy the story!

Ever since Dylan figured out that not only did such a thing as fanfiction exist but that there were a surprising number of people clamoring to see Derek and Stiles get together, he'd been unstoppable. Oh, he didn't go on about it non-stop, knew when he had a good audience for it and stuck to that, but it still managed to become this _thing_ that was just...always there whenever Tyler was in his general vicinity.

It wasn't a bad thing, or even uncomfortable (he personally found it all kind of amusing), but the longer it went on, the more it felt like Dylan was building up to something, and it started to put Tyler on edge. There'd be secretive grins thrown in his direction, or Dylan would open his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut and shake his head. Whatever it was, Tyler just wanted to _know_ , because seriously, Dylan usually had pretty good ideas, and this would probably be no different.

He'd almost gotten to the point where he was impatient enough to just ask about it when Dylan finally decided to share his thoughts. And they were...interesting, to say the least. "You know Jeff's gonna run with this, right? The whole 'Derek and Stiles could be a thing' thing." Tyler might not have heard it directly from the horse's mouth, but yeah, he'd gathered that much. "I mean, maybe it won't go all the way; okay, probably not, but still. We need to be prepared for anything."

"Anything?" Tyler tried on his best leer and was gratified when Dylan blushed.

"Don't be such a dick, Hoechlin. You know what I mean."

"Why don't you pretend I have no idea what you mean and explain it to me." Sometimes, Dylan expected people to be able to read his mind and know exactly what he was thinking when it really wasn't all that clear.

Dylan, predictably, sighed his frustration. To be fair to him, Tyler had some idea of what he was going on about, just not where he was trying to go with it. "We need to practice them being close. Right now, all we've got is threats, physical violence, and grudging assistance in life or death situations. Not exactly a good foundation for, well, anything."

"And what, exactly, should we practice? Can you even come up with a way Derek and Stiles would get to the point of being friends?"

"Well, uh...look, let me get back to you on that. But I'm going to come up with something good, and then you'll see what I mean."

"You are welcome to try, man, but I make no promises."

"Sweet. I'll catch you later." Dylan jogged off, and Tyler grinned and shook his head. He was actually looking forward to seeing what Dylan came up with.

***

It didn't, in fact, take Dylan all that long to produce an idea; two days later, he came bounding up to Tyler practically the second Tyler arrived on set. "So, what it's really about is trust."

Tyler put on a mildly confused front, just to see the pissy look Dylan got on his face at having to explain himself. "Derek and Stiles, dude. You know what I'm talking about. Now, trust. It's gotta be something big, right? They've saved each other's lives before, and that really didn't seem to mean fuck all to either of them."

Tyler nodded, already getting sucked into the story Dylan was creating. "Yeah, okay, but what else is big enough to actually build any trust for either of them? It's not like they could just swap secrets, agree to keep them, and decide they're best friends."

Dylan opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. Tyler smirked; it wasn't often that someone managed to stop Dylan dead when he was mid-thought. "Hey, that's not actually a bad idea."

"What? It's a terrible idea. They're not teenage girls."

"No, I know, but it could still work. Because Stiles would probably have figured out that there'd been something between Derek and Kate, right? He had to have heard some of what Kate taunted Derek with when she was torturing him."

"And he'd probably try to sit on it," Tyler continued, seeing where Dylan was going with this, "but of course, being Stiles, he'd have to say something to someone."

Dylan grinned. "Yes! And not wanting to run his mouth off about something Derek's obviously took pains to keep to himself, he'd really only be able to bring it up to _Derek_."

"Derek would be pissed, of course." Tyler followed Dylan into his trailer, barely even realizing that they'd moved, let alone that they'd been heading somewhere specific. "He'd have no idea what Stiles was planning to do with the information, because realistically, there's no way any of what she did was his fault, but the fear remains. After all, he was arrested for his sister's murder, and he really didn't have anything to do with that."

"Look, I'm not going to do _anything_ with the information, Derek!" Dylan shouted suddenly, and he took Tyler enough by surprise that it was a beat before he saw that Dylan had made whatever indefinable change turned him into Stiles.

He took his cue from that and shifted into default Derek mode, frowning heavily. "Really?" he asked, heavy on the skepticism. "You can't keep your mouth shut for five minutes, and you expect me to believe you're not going to run off and tell the first person you come across?"

Dylan put on a hurt look, and it wrenched Tyler's heart just a little bit, even though he knew it wasn't real. "I've known since I dragged you away from Kate three weeks ago. Have I told anyone yet?"

"I don't know, have you?" No way would Derek let his defenses down that easily.

"I didn't come here to pick a fight, Derek. I just thought...well, I don't know why I thought you might want to talk about it. Forget it."

There was a defeated slump to Dylan's shoulders, and his tone suggested he'd expected pretty much exactly what he'd gotten. "If you heard what she said to me, there's nothing you don't already know." Tyler offered, a little surprised to be saying as much, and wondering briefly whether Derek would actually react that way or whether it was his own reaction bleeding through.

Dylan seemed a little less dejected at his words and was obviously willing to go on the assumption that Derek at least might entertain the idea of talking about it. "And you didn't...I mean, how did you not know she was a hunter?"

"I was a stupid kid, Stiles!" Tyler took a couple steps closer to Dylan, who obligingly backed up until he hit the trailer wall. "I was thinking with my dick more than my head, and I ignored things like the hint of wolfsbane on her clothes, all because she paid me a little attention."

Tyler didn't realize until right then just how close he'd gotten to Dylan, nor that he'd twisted his hand into the front of Dylan's shirt. He was just about to step away before anything got awkward, when Dylan clasped his hands on the sides of Tyler's neck and pulled him in until their lips met in a rough and surprisingly dirty kiss. Tyler's hand fisted a little tighter in Dylan's shirt, but he released it quickly when Dylan pushed him back a moment later, though Dylan's hands stayed on his neck and kept him close.

"I might kinda be a little bit bisexual."

It didn't sound the least bit like something Stiles would say, but then again, it didn't sound the least bit like something Dylan would say either. Tyler wasn't quite sure how to respond, and then, after a long minute, Dylan released his hold and turned away from Tyler, running his hand over the back of his own neck.

"I, uh, I guess it probably wouldn't get that far, would it? And I really, really doubt it'd happen like that either, huh."

It was a perfectly fair point, one which Dylan obviously recognized. Just like that, Tyler was _sure_ that Dylan hadn't been acting there, probably as carried away in the emotional moment as he'd been when he'd backed Dylan into the wall in the first place. "Probably not for Derek and Stiles," Tyler conceded. "But maybe it would for Dylan and Tyler?" He felt his face flush red, but if Dylan could do the coming out thing in the middle of a heated scene, Tyler figured he could handle a little concession of his own in the aftermath.

Dylan still had a sort of sheepish look on his face when he turned back to look at Tyler, but there was also a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, I think it might."


End file.
